This invention is in the field of audio-visual retainers for accommodating a recording tape and a mounted slide.
The prior art discloses audio-visual combinations of slide and tape, however such combinations are complex and require complex external drive and rewind mechanisms.
Additionally, the magnetic head generally has to scan a tape area since the slide is required to be motionless, which calls for complex mechanism to accomplish horizontal-vertical head motion, or spiral head motion and return.
Certain prior art devices having stationary heads always make necessary means for rewinding the tape. This results also in added structural complexity, loss of time, and degraded reliability of operation.